Catgut the Pound Purry?
"Catgut the Pound Purry?" is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Disneydude15. Premise After Catgut is disowned by Katrina Stoneheart, he has a choice: Should he join his enemies or go solo? Plot Part 1 (At Katrina's House, Katrina is sitting in the living room) Katrina: Catgut! Come here. (Catgut arrives) Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: How long have you been living here with me? Catgut: 8 years, Miss Stoneheart. Katrina: Well, Catgut, we've been through a lot together. We plotted, we laughed, we cried, and we wished that we finally catch those no-good Pound Puppies and their friends for life. Catgut: That's true. Katrina: However... Catgut: However what, Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: I'm afriad I'm going to let you go. (Catgut says nothing for a moment. He then laughs) Catgut: You're serious, huh, Miss Stoneheart. Katrina: Yes, Catgut.. (Catgut frowns. Outside, Igor can be seen watching the whole thing) Catgut: What?! You can't disown me! I'm your cat! You don't have a replacement! (Clawfinger enter and sits on Katrina's lap) Clawfinger: She does now. (Catgut is shocked) Catgut: What the...?! I thought you hate dogs! Katrina: I'm making Clawfinger an exception. Now, get out. Catgut: Now...? Katrina: Yes, Now! now, Vamoose! Scram! Out, darn spot! Out, I say! Get lost! (Catgut sadly lowers his head and walks out. He then exits the house and sits down on the sidewalk. Igor approaches Catgut) Catgut: (Not noticing Igor) She can't do this to me. She just can't! After all I try to help Her plenty of times, and that's how she repays ME? Igor: I feel Your pain, Kefka. Catgut: No. My name's not-- (Catgut then turns around and sees Igor.) Catgut: YOU?! (Catgut's eyes turn red with anger and tries to lunge at Igor. Igor gets out of the way) Catgut: You are the reason why I got disowned by Miss Stoneheart! Get out of my sight, you flea-biting brat! Igor: Kefka, Calm Down! I'm here to help you. (Catgut goes into a fighting stance) Catgut: Help me?! Help me?! Ever since you joined the Pound Puppies, you've been nothing but a thorn on my backside! Thanks to you, I'm stuck in the streets with no food, no home, and no one who loves me! How can you, one of my worst enemies, help me? Igor: Why don't you join us? Maybe we can help you. We're a friendly bunch, you know. Catgut: Join you?! You make me laugh! (Catgut laughs angrily) Catgut: I'd rather be thrown into a river full of pirahna fish than to join the likes of you goody-goody two-shoes! Igor: Freshwater or Saltwater Pirahna? Catgut: Well, I prefer... (shaking his head) That's not the point! Get this through your cat-food infected brain:(shouting) I would not now nor will I ever join your miserable band of bone-chewing, car-chasing, toilet-water-drinking, dog-food-stuffing mongrels if you lived in the last puppy pound in this town... no, this state... no, the country... no, the whole planet... no... THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!! Good day! (Catgut sits down furiously) Igor: (To TV Audience) Is he serious...? Catgut: (Shouting) Yes, I'm serious! Igor: (Thinking) Goodness. This is more serious than I thought. I think I better inform my friends about the matter. (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor has just finished telling ) Igor: And without a second thought, Stoneface practically threw out poor Kefka! Tuffy: Finally, Catgut got what's coming to him! Bright Eyes: Tuffy, that wasn't nice. Tony: Neither was Catgut. He got what he deserved for all the trouble he caused. DJ: He buttered his bread, now he can sleep in it for all I care. Faith: He had no right to make our lives miserable. Ming: I say we should pluck Tao's whiskers out and turn them into guitar strings! Beamer: Yeah! Holly: Please! Enough! Don't you guys think that's going too far? Cooler: Yeah. Not even Catgut deserves that kind of punishment. Tony: (Sarcastically) Sure he doesn't. (Normally) Remember the time he sabotaged your cleaning for the building inspector? Tuffy: Don't forget the time he almost got rid of Bright Eyes and Whopper. I should know, I was there. Beamer: And what about the time he disguised himself as the Terrible Terrier to scare you, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler, and Cooler out of town? (Holly, Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Whopper, and Howler say nothing) Beamer: I thought so. Igor: Hold on, guys. I know that Kefka has done a lot of bad things just for the fun of it, but doesn't mean that he should be treated the same way he treated us. Besides, he said he wanted nothing to do with the puppy pound. Shakespeare: If Catgut wanteth nothing more to do with ye puppy pound, then we wanteth nothing more to do with him. Igor: Maybe we should let him stay with us. He could join the Pound Purries. Tuffy: Him? Join the Pound Purries? Don't be silly, Iggy. Even us cats know our limits. Igor: Open your eyes, Thatcher! Everyone deserves a second chance. If you walk out on Kefka and his cry for help, you'd be no better than Kefka before he was thrown out. Cooler: Let Catgut stay with us? Well, it might be a good idea, but... TJ: It's the stupidest idea I have ever heard! Precious: TJ! TJ: I'm sorry, Precious, but the idea of Catgut staying with us makes me cringe. Holly: Come now, TJ. Don't be mean. Besides, Catgut has suffered enough for one day. Ramon: Compared to how much we suffered because of him? (Outside the pound, Catgut is asleep. Igor, carrying a tuna sandwich on a paper plate, approaches Catgut) Igor: Kefka? (Catgut opens his eyes and looks at Igor) Catgut: Oh, it's you. By the way, it's Catgut, not Kefka. What do you want this time? (Igor puts the plate down. Catgut picks the plate up) Catgut: A tuna sandwich? One of my favorite foods. (Catgut eats the sandwich) Catgut: I haven't had a bite to eat since I got kicked out by Miss Stoneheart. Igor: Kefka? Catgut: Yeah? Igor: I know you want nothing to do with the puppy pound, but there might be a place where you'll be accepted by other cats and kittens called the kitten pound. Catgut: A kitten pound? Well, that's a first. Igor: And also, I'm sorry for what you went through. Catgut: You are? Well, normally, you'd do cartwheels of joy and celebrate by the fact that I got what's coming to me. Igor: No, Kefka. I'm not vengeful like you thought. Sure, my friends might say something in the most inopportune time and some of them wanted to pluck out your whiskers and turn them into guitar strings. (Catgut laughs and shakes his head) Catgut: The old "He got what he deserved, now we'll do the same to him." routine. Do they really think that plucking my whiskers out will do them any good? Igor: I explained to them that 2 wrongs never make a right. And even if they gave you what for, it wouldn't undo what you did. Catgut: So, about that kitten pound you were telling me about... where do you think you can find one? Igor: Well, there are some cats you'll recognize. Catgut: As far back as I can remember, I used to be the leader of my own gang. We had some good times. One time, we destroyed the Belveshires' mansion an pinned he blame on the Pound Puppies. Of course, two days later, my friends felt guilty and quit the club. I wonder where they are by now? Igor: I've heard that they're residing at Mervin's Kitty Pound. Why don't we got check it out? Catgut: Well, what have I got to lose? Igor: Not much. Didn't you have any other friends? Catgut: Well.... (A thought cloud appears over his head. In the thought cloud, three tough cats were chasing Catgut in his dog disguise) Catgut: I don't want to talk about it. Part 2 (Catgut and Igor are standing near Mervin's Kitty Pound. It is similar to Holly's Puppy Pound, but there are no dog houses) Catgut: So, this is Mervin's Kitty Pound. Igor: Wanna have a look inside? Catgut: Sure. Why not? (Igor slumps when thinking of a Flashback of the Purries disapproving of Igor's Plan.) Charlemange: I won't accept it! I will not let a problem kitten become one of us. Igor: But you can't turn your back on a fellow cat in his time of need. Hairball: Um, Charlemange, perhaps Iggy may be right. If we cast out Catgut, we'd be no better than Catgut was. Igor: Yeah! Listen to Harold. Ming: Iggy, come on. Tuffy: Ignatius, just accept uor decision. We won't let Catgut join, and that's that. Igor: (Growls) Fine! Your loss! (kicks the chair he was sitting on.) Charlemange: Now, where are you going, Iggy? Igor: Don't "Iggy" Mm, Chartreuse. I'm going to have Kefka come to Mervin's Kitten Pound, with or without your support. And Harold? Thanks for being supportive. (walks off) Charlemange: Chartreuse...? (The flashback ends. Catgut is looking at Igor) Catgut: Kid? Hey, kid. Igor: Huh? Catgut: Are you coming inside for a look around or what? Igor: Oh! Sorry. I'm coming. (Inside the pound building, a familiar boy(Mervin) sorting adoption papers. He notices Catgut and Igor) Mervin: Welcome to Mervin's Kitty Pound. I'm Mervin, the owner. Is there any thing I can do for you? Igor: Well, we're thinking of a cat house for Kefka. Catgut: That's Catgut... Igor: Sorry. Sorry. Mervin: Catgut, huh? Oh, there some friends who want to meet you. (Catgut's three friends enter. One is a muscular cat with dark fur(Goliath). Another one has tan fur(Mac). The last one has orange fur with brown strips(Clyde).) Catgut: Well, look who's here: Clyde, Goliath, and Mac. Clyde: Long time no see, Catgut. Igor: Those cats are your friends? Catgut: Yep. We go back. Goliath: Yeah, way back. Catgut: Never mind. How is life here at this kitty pound? Mac: Swell, Catgut. Very swell. Clyde: The food's great. The atmosphere is friendly. You're gonna have the time of your life living here. Catgut: Well, that sounds like a deal for me. I'll stay here. Mervin: Are you sure? Catgut: Absolutely. (To Igor) And you, kid. Igor: Just call me Igor... or Iggy. I won't mind. Catgut: Well, Igor, I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for the help. See you around. (Catgut and his friends leave to enjoy themselves. Igor waves goodbye) Igor: I hope I did the right thing. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor has just finished telling his story to his friends) Igor: So, Kefka decided that he's going to stay at Mervin's Kitty Pound. Tony: Good. Now, we won't have to worry about that fur-covered goblin anymore. Igor: Taylor, goblin is such a strong word. Tony: To you it is, but to me, it's not. Let's celebrate the downfall of Catgut. (As Shakespeare, Ramon, Maya, Charlemange, Tuffy, Ming, Beamer, Faith, DJ, Marcus, Tony, TJ, and Howard go inside to celebrate, the rest feel uneasy) Igor: I'm not sure if I did the right thing. Cooler: Iggy, I'm sure Catgut is having the time of his life at Mervin's Kitty Pound. Gordon: Yeah. Nothing can go wrong now... (aside) I hope. Igor: In some cartoons, as far as I know, whenever anyone says it, something bad will happen, Gunther. The worst thing would be if Stoneface took away all of us from the pound and put us in a cage at her house. Besides, Kefka will come to visit the Puppy Pound anytime he wants. (Screaming can be heard) Igor: Oh no! (Inside the pound building, Shakespeare, Ramon, Maya, Charlemange, Tuffy, Ming, Beamer, Faith, DJ, Marcus, Tony, TJ, and Howard are trapped in a cage. Katrina and Clawfinger laugh evilly) Katrina: And that I got you right where I want you, I'm going to take you to my house and lock you away forever! (Katrina and Clawfinger push to their house. Cooler, Igor, and the others rush back inside) Igor: See what I mean, Gunther? Part 3 (Meanwhile, at Mervin's Kitty Pound, Catgut is drinking a glass of milk with Goliath, Clyde, and Mac. They are all laughing and having a good time.) Catgut: You should've seen the look on Brattina's face when she became a test subject for Miss Stoneface's Rover-Roper. She had chocolate ice cream all over her hair! (They laugh again) Clyde: Did that actually happen, Catgut? Catgut: Yep. The moment I saw that ice cream cone on Brattina's head, I died laughing. I was like "How is she going to get all that ice cream out, by licking her hair?" (They laugh even harder) Goliath: Ain't that a scream, Catgut? (Catgut notices twinlking stars. It was Puppy Power.) Mac: Hey, Catgut? What's wrong? Catgut: I don't know. But I feel as though someone is in danger. (Catgut rushes out) Clyde: Hey! Where are you going? Catgut: I'll see you guys around! (Mac, Clyde, and Goliath all have confused looks on their faces) Goliath: What's eating him? Mac: Beats me. Clyde: Should We follow Him? Goliath: Good suggestion. (They rush off and follow Catgut) Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut